


Degrees and Galaxies

by Pawprinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Meet-Cute, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: Ben could think of numerous other things he would rather be doing than spending an afternoon working on a paper. That all changes when he bumps into Rey.Maybespending the day at the coffee shop isn't the worst way to spend his time.





	Degrees and Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaypianist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypianist/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic! I had a lot of fun with this!!

Ben glanced across the cafe, the steaming cup of coffee scalding his hands. He grimaced once the pain got unbearable and set it down on the table, rubbing his hands on his pants to get rid of the sting. He idly glanced out the large windows at the front of the shop, noticing snow falling so heavily that it swallowed the sky.

He frowned and turned to the laptop on the table in front of him. _Great_. Snow was _just_ what he needed. First, he had a torturous paper to write, and now it’s snowing? Perfect. Perfect day.

Well… _at least he had his coffee._

Without looking, he reached for the steaming cup. _Apparently_ , his judgement wasn’t as great as he thought it was.

His hand smashed against the side of the cup, sending it toppling over. The hot liquid gushed out of the cup, spilling all along the table and onto his pants. He let out a startled yelp as he jumped from his chair, laptop in hand.

Several customers turned towards him, wondering what the commotion was. He scowled at then, more than annoyed at how his day was going. As he was glancing around the shop, he felt some of the liquid dribble onto his shoe, wetting his sock. His frown deepened.

He quickly righted his cup. Swearing under his breath, he shoved his laptop into his bag, away from the danger. The last thing he needed today was to short out his laptop, especially when he had most of his assignments saved there.

“Perfect. Just perfect.” He rubbed his sticky hand against his pants, grimacing when they only got stickier. He let out an exasperated sigh and began his trek up to the front counter, where the stir sticks, sugar, and napkins were housed.

He stuffed his hand in the dispenser, aggressively pulling out a fistful. He must’ve looked like he was more than just an exhausted university student, judging on the way other customers fled the front counter. It almost made him chuckle when he seen a guy spill some of his drink from running away so fast.

His shoulder bumped against a girl’s, knocking her forward a few inches. She let out a tiny gasp and he frowned.

In all honesty, he thought she was going to run off like all the other customers. _But she didn’t._ And now she was glaring at him, shaking her hand wildly to get the steaming liquid off her fingers. He must’ve sent her coffee spilling over the edge when he bumped into her.

_Perfect. Now he had to deal with Miss Ponytail._

“Thanks,” she said sarcastically, her eyes narrowed. “It’s not like I was planning on drinking it or anything.” Ben could almost smirk at her. She looked like an angry kitten. Somehow, he thought smiling while she was annoyed would only make the situation worse.

Her eyes dropped to the wad of napkins in his hand and her eyes narrowed. He could see her hand tighten around her cup. “You know, these napkins are meant for _all_ of us.”

His mood suddenly got worse. Ben grit his teeth at the spike of anger. _Could he catch a break? Of course, he just so happened to bump into a controlling, ponytail wearing, insufferable girl when he had a table to wipe and a paper to write._

Great. Just great.

“I didn’t realize I had to get a permit to use napkins,” he retorted, turning to face her. He could’ve sworn he felt the wind get knocked out of him as soon as he caught sight of her angry face.  

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, small wisps loose and hanging in her face. Her eyes were like fire, burning so bright and so fierce, just daring him for a challenge. She must’ve been a student, just like he was, as several large textbooks were peeking out from her bag slung across her arm and an emblem from a university – _his_ university – was just visible under her sweater.

He swallowed thickly. She looked dangerous and _beautiful_. It had been a _long_ time since anyone had been able to catch him off guard. It had been even longer that he looked at someone and noticed their beauty.

He was busy, _okay_ , he didn’t have _time_ for those mundane things.  

“You don’t need to be _smart_ about it, okay?” With those words, every thought about her beauty disappeared. She reached past him, grabbing a single pack of sugar off the counter. “I’m just saying. You could be more considerate.”

“Oh, _of course_ ,” he responded, his voice coated in sarcasm. “I didn’t know I was talking to the freaking napkin police. My apologies, your highness. Or is it your honor?” He shot her a glare before turning sharply on his heel.

“Wait!” Ben froze, not even a full step away from her before she called for him. Her voice sounded tired, which made his dark mood falter. “Gods. I’m sorry.” He glanced back at her, an eyebrow raised, clearly intrigued by her change of attitude.

“You’re sorry?” he echoed, clearly dumbfounded by her words. He noticed that the fire in her eyes hadn’t gone out, exactly, but it wasn’t the same. Warmer, maybe.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Her eyes darted to the napkins in his hands. “It’s just… Well… The environment, you know?” She shrugged. “We only have one Earth. Treating it like our personal castle and trash bin at the same time won’t end well, I’m sure.” Despite his mood, he felt himself lighten at those words.

“I see,” he said. “Napkins. The environment. Waste.” He nodded, a smirk on his lips. “Well, your honor, I’m happy to let you know I’ll be using all of these because I just dumped my coffee on myself.” Her eyes flicked over to the table where he was sitting at only moments before, coffee dripping from the surface. Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she caught sight of it.

“I was wondering what happened there.” She snorted and turned to him, her playful smile only widening once she caught sight of the state of his shirt and pants. She let out a snort of laughter. “Oh, gods, here, let me help.”

“You don’t have to.” She took some napkins from him before blotting at the front of his shirt. “Really. It’s fine.”

“I feel bad for being a jerk,” she commented, as if that explained everything. _It didn’t._

Ben couldn’t help but stiffen under her touch. The hairs on his arms stood up straight, the air in his lungs seemed to turn to smoke, and his muscles clenched.

_It had been a long time since he had let anyone get this close to him._

Her touch was gentle as she quickly blotted away at the front of his shirt. Ben couldn’t look away from her as she worked. It was painfully obvious that she was trying to hold in laughter, but she wasn’t very successful. Her bottom lip was between her teeth, her cheeks a flushed red, and the corners of her eyes wrinkled from her smile.

“I’m Rey, by the way.” Her eyes flicked up at his, a warmer smile gracing her face. Ben blew out a quick breath of air and adverted his eyes, begging that she didn’t notice him staring at her. “You’re Kylo?”

If he wasn’t awkward before, he sure was now.

“Uh.” He was flustered under her touch and intense stare. _Gods,_ what had got into him. “What?” Rey straightened up and handed the rumpled napkins back to him.

“Kylo. That’s your name, right?” Still, he didn’t respond. Rey looked amused. “I’ve seen you on campus before. You have political studies in the same classroom I have environmental science.”

_And?_

“Your friends call you Kylo, don’t they?”

_Oh._

Ben puffed out his cheeks. “It’s a joke,” he finally responded. “Uh. My name isn’t actually Kylo. They call me that because of some stupid idea of mine in freshman year.” _Gods,_ why was he telling this girl this? She didn’t care. He awkwardly shifted the napkins to his left hand and held out his right. “My real name is Ben.”

Rey let out a tiny sound of approval and reached to shake his hand. She smiled kindly at him before crossing her arms across her chest.

“You’re working on a paper?” Her eyes flicked towards the stack of books he left by his stuff. He must’ve looked just as bitter as he felt because she let out a snort of laughter. “Me too. It’s almost like the staff is like _‘Enjoy your winter break! But not too much, because here’s a stack of books to read and papers to write!’_ ” She rolled her eyes. “I have one due too.”

“Shakespeare?” Ben questioned, his eyes focusing on one of the books in her bag. Rey patted the side of her bag, a wiry smile on her face.

“Of course.” They both stared at each other for a long moment. “Well, Not-Kylo, how about we save your stack of books before they permanently are marked by your coffee accident, hm?” Ben glanced towards his table and internally groaned. _Gods._ The coffee had spread so much. “And, after that, how about we _both_ sit our butts in those chairs and finish our assignments.”

“Oh, so you’re joining me now?” Ben’s tone was teasing; he was feeling amused she just so happened to barge into his life. Rey’s eyes narrowed playfully.

It stuck Ben just how _normal_ she felt to him. It felt _normal_ , talking to her. It felt _normal,_ joking with her.

“I am more than prepared to duel you for that table,” she pointed out. Ben snorted and she glowered. “I take offence to that. I could _easily_ kick your butt.”

“I’d love to see you try.” Rey narrowed her eyes.

“Trust me, you’d get wrecked.” Ben was amused by her. She was intriguing and challenging and fun. He wanted to get to know her better. “Come on, Not-Kylo. Let’s go. I’m ready to fight – right here and now, if you want.”

“Considering my books are on the line, I’ll give it a pass.” Rey looked smug at his forfeit. “I’d be happy for you to join me _without_ a fight.” Rey had a teasing smile on her face from his words.

“Mh. I’m getting the ‘join me in ruling the universe’ vibe from you.” Ben rolled his eyes at that. “I’m serious.”

“You’re right, Rey. With my government and history degree, I’ll definitely be taking over the universe.” He sent her a withering look and she giggled.

“Now, now, Ben. Start small. Conquer Earth first, _then_ move to the galaxy.” As they walked back to his table, he couldn’t help but let out a tiny laugh.

 _That was something he hadn’t done for a while._ Rey was light a breath of fresh air. She was exactly what he needed on a day filled with snow and papers and spilled coffee.

“Well, see. _That’s_ where you can help me. Your environmental science classes _have_ to be good for something, right?” She feigned being offended at his words. “It could probably come into use for taking over Earth.”

“Oh, it would definitely help.” Ben glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

“So, it’s settled. We’ll take over the planet together.” It was easy talking to her; joking like they were old friends. Something felt familiar in her, even if he couldn’t place it. Maybe it was her ambition or her fire that he recognized in himself. Either way, it wasn’t hard to feel comfortable around her.

Rey shook her head, an amused smile on her lips. “You’re despicable, Ben.” She turned to him, a mischievous smile on her lips. “But I’ll join you.”

“Good. I’m glad.” _And that was the truth._ He was more than glad to split his coffee-covered table with the girl with a strange possessiveness over napkins and eyes filled with fire.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pawprinterfanfic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: you can find the moodboard for this fic [here!](https://pawprinterfanfic.tumblr.com/post/181832654197/rey-and-ben-meet-in-a-coffee-shop-during-winter)  
> 


End file.
